


A Quiet Place to Sit and Rest

by Nerdgirlproblems



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Winter Break and Mrs. Anderson can't wait until school starts up again</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Place to Sit and Rest

There was still a week left of her sons’ winter break and Maria Anderson was counting down the days. It’s not that she didn’t love her boys, but after a few weeks of Cooper’s constant singing and Blaine’s jumping on furniture she was more thankful than ever for America’s mandatory school laws. 

That’s why, a few days after New Years, when Cooper was loudly practicing his latest song and dance routine and Blaine was playing along loudly on his new keyboard, Maria felt that she was slightly suffocating in her own house. 

“Cooper! Could you please keep it down?”

“No way, Ma! It’s already January. I graduate in May and I need to practice as much as possible before then so I’ll be ready to go to New York and make it big.” 

Maria tried not to roll her eyes. Obviously she needed to talk to her husband about sitting Cooper down and having a conversation about his future. But for now, she was left with the light at the end of the tunnel of this summer, when Cooper would be off to college and her house would finally be quiet.  
That’s when she noticed Blaine happily banging on his keyboard, his gelled head bobbing along (he just had to look exactly like his big brother), and remembered the pile of instruments he had in his room alongside his brother’s old stereo. Which, to Maria, meant ten more years of endless noise.

“Alright, Cooper, you can continue your… practicing, but Blaine and I are going out for a bit.”

Cooper nodded, not stopping his dancing. Blaine looked up at his mother, a curious expression on his face.

“Where’re we goin’, Mama?”

“Grab your coat, dear. It’s a surprise!”

Blaine grinned before jumping up and running out of the room.

“No running in the house!” She called after him, a fond smile on her face. 

He stopped at the doorway, skidding and sliding to a stop before beginning to walk at an exaggerated slow pace. 

“Sorry, Mama.”

45 minutes later, Maria and Blaine found themselves in front of a one-story faded red brick building.

“What’s this place?” Blaine asked, swinging his and his mothers entwined hands.

“This, sweetie, is the Westerville Public Library.”

Blaine looked up at the building, his hazel eyes wide.

“Oh. Cool!”

Blaine’s mother led him through the two sets of glass doors into the front room of the library. Off to their right, she could just make out a sign for the children’s section.

“Now Blaine,” she looked down at her son, who gazed up at her expectantly. “That’s the children’s room over there. You go look through the books and pick out some you’d like to take home. I’m going to grab some for myself and then I’ll come get you. Promise not to leave that room?”

Blaine nodded, his face serious, before turning and walking quickly to the children’s area.

When he reached it, Blaine stopped and stood in awe. The walls were covered in books shelves that went up higher than even Cooper could reach. Blaine was used to the little shelves in the library at his school. He had no idea where to even begin to look. 

“Well hello! Can I help you find something, sweetie?” Blaine turned to see a librarian smiling down at him.

“Hello. My name’s Blaine, I’m seven.” He stuck out his hand.

“Hello Blaine, my name’s Sandy.” She shook his hand, smiling with delight at the well-mannered boy. “So, can I help you find a book? It is in my job description.”

She winked at Blaine, causing him to giggle.

“Yes, please. My mama said I could pick a few to take home, but I’m not sure which ones I want. You’ve got a lot here.”

“That’s true, it can be tough to pick one. What kind of books have you read before?”

“Just stuff in school. I don’t read at home too much. I like to play music with my brother instead.”

“Well, I’m sure we can find something that you’ll like almost as much as you like play music.”

“That’d be cool. What’s your favorite book?”

She stopped to think for a moment, her eyes sweeping over the shelves before stopping on one just over Blaine’s head. She reached up and pulled out a book.

“Definitely this one.”

She handed it to Blaine, who read the title aloud.

“The Giving Tree. Is it any good?” 

The librarian laughed. “Of course it’s good, otherwise it wouldn’t be my favorite.”

“Well then, I’ll have to read it for myself.” Blaine grinned up at her.

She laughed again, thinking to herself that this boy was far too charming. It was at that moment that his mother walked over to them.

“Blaine, dear, did you find some books?”

“I got one, Mama. Should I get a few more?”

“Of course, but hurry. We need to get home to start getting dinner ready.”

Blaine nodded before running off to the shelves, trying to grab anything that looked interesting to him. 

Maria turned to Sandy to thank her for her help.

“It was no problem. He seems like a very sweet boy.”

“Oh, he is. But he inherited his older brother’s love of music, which can be… trying at times. Hopefully if I can get him to read more I can have some moments of peace.”

“Unless he sings while he reads.” Sandy joked.

Maria seemed to pale a bit. “Oh no, don’t even joke. He might.”

That night, while Maria prepared dinner and Cooper was locked away in his room, Blaine sat in the den with The Giving Tree in his lap, completely absorbed in the story of the little boy and his tree friend. He read the book more than once that night, and his mother couldn’t help but smile to herself as she walk over and watched him turn the pages, humming a nonsense tune to himself as he did.


End file.
